


From Tacos with Love

by iL0Vsuperman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Five Years Later, Framing Story, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre and Post Snap, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Soulmates - Shared Dreams, Tacos, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iL0Vsuperman/pseuds/iL0Vsuperman
Summary: “This is the story of how I lost the love of my life…”“Wade…” Peter sighed.“Heh, sorry, babe. This is also the story of how I got him back thanks to a pinkie promise. But there’s angst first. This is Ao3 after all. If you’re not reading a Porn-no-Plot you’re most likely reading a angsty fic.”“Babe…Ay Oh what now?”“Shhh, my sweet little pumpernickel, sit back and listen to my tale…”2020 EDIT: So this fic most likely is going to be put on hiatus until the pandemic is over. My RL job has become twice as insanely busy so I will not have time to breathe and write. I never like leaving things undone so I will come back. In the meantime, stay safe everyone <3
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. When Life gives you Sour Lemons, request that Sweet-Ass Pineapple instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am back with another soulmate story featuring the lovely Spideypool!
> 
> I've been off Ao3 for a while but am back to post this fic! 
> 
> I've gotten comments on my other fics in the meantime and probably won't be able to respond to all of them BUT thank you to all who had commented! I very much appreciate it! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter will be some scenes with and the mention of child abuse...

_“My story began with your typical childhood and, at that age, I had in no way fathomed the insane red spandex, katana wielding life that was is my future…”_

_Peter snorted and reminded him, “More like ‘our’ future and why are we going all the way back to our childhood? I just-“_

_“Shhh shhh shhh,” Wade hushed him. “You asked and I tell. This is the beginning. Every story has one and this is where we started.”_

—

So, yeah, typical childhood. Wade went to school, did his homework, and ate all of his veggies. He and his soulmate, Peter, were practically the same age so they both dreamed together for as long as he could remember even though he was the older of the two of them by two years.

They lived in different countries though, Wade Canada and Peter the US, and came from not so well off families, so they never met in real life just yet but liked to plan to one day.

But then, when Wade was seven, his mom got cancer.

She died pretty quickly.

...His dad turned pretty quickly as well.

The man who once raised him started to drink. At first it was a few beers at night…but then it became more. So much so he’d be having one for breakfast and filling a flask for lunch at work.

Wade made a comment about it once.

Just once.

The throbbing on the side of his face put a stop to that line of questioning from Wade.

But soon his dad would hit him for the littlest things like breathing too loudly or looking at him funny. Wade tried to avoid him altogether but sometimes his father thought he deserved a beating just for that.

It was hell and he tried to pretend nothing was wrong and it went on for _years_. It got progressively worse but Peter eventually saw it.

Wade had been laughing about something stupid in the dream feeling carefree in the world of their own with Peter there beside him, when his soulmate reached out and gently ran the back of his fingers over the edge of his swelling black eye. Wade and looked away from Peter with an embarrassed flush. His father usually tried to hit him where people wouldn’t see but he was so drunk his aim had been off and there was no way Wade could hide it.

“…Wade…why are you always hurt?” The other boy whispered gently.

Wade opened his mouth and was about to spout the lie of being clumsy like he did with everyone else. He’d even fake fall sometimes and laugh with whoever he’d been lying to but-but this was Peter.

Wade met his soulmate’s eyes and felt the floodgates open. His eyes overflowed and all the pain he kept locked up inside just rushed out of him.

Peter was a hugger, but he held him so tightly that night like he did not want to let him go back to the real world.

Peter promised he’d find a way to help him and Wade believed him because they _never_ lied to each other.

—

_“And this is the point in the story of our lives where I later started to believe I was the epitome of bad luck.”_

—

Because that very next day, both of Peter’s parents died.

—

_“Wade…” Peter stressed his name but Wade continued on with his tale as if he did not hear it._   
  
_Peter reached between them and lightly grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze, nonverbally communicating his affection. Wade hesitated but then gingerly carded his fingers into Peter’s._

—

When Wade first entered the dream, he thought Peter was still asleep. The landscape had been pitch black.

But then he saw Peter curled up a few hundred feet away.

Wade was at his soulmate’s side instantly. Peter had tears running down his face and he looked absolutely destroyed.

“Baby boy?” Wade gasped, using the nickname he had used for the younger boy since they were toddlers. He gathered Peter into his arms and asked, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Peter clutched Wade tightly and tried to speak but ended up bursting into tears again.

Wade was terrified. He had no idea or how to help.

If he could, he’d wake up right there and run across the border barefoot if it meant getting to Peter in time.

If his soulmate was hurting, Wade would go to hell and back for him.

Half on the verge of tears himself, Wade rocked the younger boy and gently whispered to Peter, urging him to tell him what was wrong.

“They’re dead, Wade,” Peter finally whispered into his chest. “Mom and Dad, they’re never - they’re never coming back. They’re…”

He couldn’t finish as his sobbing renewed and he buried his face in Wade’s chest. Wade tightened his grip on Peter as his insides turned to ice.

He was younger than Peter was when his mother had passed but she had been his one true parent.

He couldn’t imagine losing two parents like that at once.

“Oh, baby boy…” Wade moaned, feeling his pain. He’d never met the Parkers, but he knew by how much Peter talked about them that they had loved him very much.

Wade was the one who was supposed to have the shit life, not Peter.

Without the limitations of the real world, Peter could cry all night without becoming exhausted…and cry he did.

Wade held him and felt like a piece of shit not knowing any better on how to comfort him.

When he woke the next morning, he immediately moved into action.

It was a school day but he grabbed his backpack and turned it over emptying it of all of his school supplies and then stuffed it with clothes and all the cash he’d been able to save up.

He then tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen. He could hear the tv playing in the connected living room and knew his father had to be passed out in from of it.

He spotted him in the exact position he expected to see him, recliner pulled back and several empty bottles of cheap beer strewn around him. Wade scrunched his nose at the smell and inched past him.

He grabbed what food he could and stuffed it in his bag.

He was half tempted to take what he could from his dad’s wallet but he knew it was probably in his back pocket and was not going to risk stealing a few bucks over the more likely beating he’d receive if he tried to pinch it without waking him.

Wade paused at the front door to their apartment and cast his eyes over it one more time.

This was it.

He wasn’t ever coming back to this pigsty.

And he had absolutely no regrets.

He exited, slammed the door, and ran before his father could stumble to his feet and give him a whipping for waking him up.

Running from that god-awful place felt liberating. He felt like he could open his arms and fly far, far away.

Instead, he went downtown to the bus station and, hopefully, soon to Peter.

—

Fuck all fucking 13 years of his fucking age.

And fuck the agent who wouldn’t sell him the ticket without a parent.

And concurrently fuck the security guard who detained him after he yelled at said agent.

And now, fuck Officer Fucktard for taking him to the fucking Toronto Police Station.

“What’s your name kid?” Officer Fucktard tirelessly asked again.

“Fuck You Jr.” Wade replied smartly, glaring at the opposite wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The officer had put him in an interrogation room after Wade tried to run twice. He knew Child Protective Services was coming and fuck if he was going into the system. He’d avoided it this far and there was no way in hell was he going to be thrown into a far away foster home when his soulmate so desperately needed him.

The officer sighed heavily and leaned against the table. He nodded at Wade’s black eye and murmured, “That the reason you trying to get out of the country?”

Wade mumbled a halfhearted curse in the officer’s direction as he embarrassedly looked at the opposite wall.

“Where are you from kid?”

Wade’s heart lodged in his throat and the most absolutely brilliant idea blossomed in his head. He smirked at the officer and smartly retorted, “I’m from Queens, New York.”

The officer quirked a brow and murmured, “Queens, eh? How’d you end up north of the border?”

“A magical unicorn brought me,” Wade haughtily stated.

The officer rolled his eyes and Wade’s smirk grew larger.

“Seriously, kid, are you a Canadian or a US citizen?” The officer said, crossing his arms in front of him. “Because those are two vastly different jurisdictions.”

Every Canadian maple flavored cell in Wade’s body wanted to scream the national anthem at that point with his pride for being a Canuck.

But his soulmate came before everything else, even his Canadian pride.

Oh, Celine Dion forgive him.

“I’m a United States citizen,” Wade stated with a level of finality. “And my only family lives in Queens.”

Peter was that family, his only family…The only person in the world that loved him.

The man he shared DNA with back in that ratty apartment meant nothing to him.

The officer sighed heavily and said, “Okay…we’ll reach out to New York and see what they want us to do with you.”

Wade nodded curtly and the officer left the room. Wade allowed himself one fist pump and then leaned back in the hard metal chair and enjoyed his last hours as a Canadian citizen.

—

When Wade fell asleep that night, it was in Buffalo, New York. He was still closer to Toronto than he was to Queens but it was still the closest he’d ever been to Peter in his entire life. He was in sleeping in a group home in Buffalo and a CPS agent based out of Queens was supposed to pick him up the next morning.

He was so invigorated that it took him a while to sleep. When he finally entered the dream, Peter was already there.

His soulmate looked like crap. He held himself at a slump and looked like he hadn’t showered. His eyes were red, puffy, and…heartbroken. 

“Hi, Wade,” Peter greeted coarsely.

Wade went right up to him and hugged him. Peter hiccuped and tightly returned the hug.

“I’m in New York, Petey,” Wade whispered into his hair.

Peter jerked back and met Wade’s eyes with a stunned expression.

Wade smiled at him and promised, “I should be in Queens by tomorrow.”

Peter’s fingers dug into Wade’s arms and then his face pinched and, to Wade’s absolute horror, Peter started to cry again.

“Whoa – Wait, baby boy!? What’s wrong??” Wade gasped.

The younger boy pressed his face into Wade’s chest and, through his tears, demanded, “You’re not lying to me?!”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and swore, “No, never!”

“I…I’m with my Aunt and Uncle,” Peter whispered. He picked up his head and smiled wetly at Wade as he said, “I…I sure they’ll love you as much as mom and dad.”

Peter’s lips wobbled and he pressed his face into Wade’s chest again as he really started crying.

Wade pressed a kiss on top of Peter’s head and whispered, “I can’t wait to meet them.”

—

Wade ran into a major roadblock when he realized he did not know Peter’s aunt and uncle’s actual address.

He could easily picture the brownstone quite easily. Peter had brought it forth regularly in their dreams.

But, for the life of him, he couldn’t even recall the numbers on the front of it.

He was in Queens. He was in the same city as Peter!! He was so close but…so, so very far.

“I think there’s a 4 somewhere in it,” Wade murmured thoughtfully to the social worker sitting across from him. She went by Miss Jenkins and she sighed as soon as he made the comment.

“Honey, there are hundreds of brownstones in Queens and most will have the number 4 in the house number,” she stated, starting to sound a little exasperated.

Wade wrung his hands nervously and mumbled, “I…just can’t remember.”

She gently reached out to him and touched his exposed arm. The room they were in was warm so he had rolled up his sleeves. There was no used hiding from child protective services when he was in the custody of child protective services. Bruises were visible and she lightly touched one and whispered, “Did whoever do this to you live at this address?”

“No, no, no way the Parkers would never do that! They are practically saints!”

They…they _were_ practically saints.

“Parkers?” The agent asked, perking up with this new information. She jumped on her computer and asked, “Are they your cousins or a sibling?”

Wade bit down on his lip and did not answer.

If they found out he had no relation here, would they send him back to Canada?

“…Wade?”

Wade ducked his head, his heart craving his soulmate. He was so close to Peter. He didn’t want to be turned away at this point. Peter needed him and some stupid rule was going to probably send him back to Canada.

He wished he could just close his eyes and be in the dream world with Peter.

“Wade!”

Wade blinked open his eyes and stared at Miss Jenkins in shock.

Was he losing it or did she sound like Peter just now?

“Wade!!”

Wade leapt to his feet. There was no mistaking it this time. That was Peter.

Was he here or was Wade going crazy?

Miss Jenkins also got to her feet but, before she could react to Wade’s sudden standing or the voice calling out to him, Wade was already bounding out of the room.

“Wade!” She gasped but he didn’t hear her. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears as he sped down the hall and to the entrance of the building Miss Jenkins had brought him through only an hour earlier.

The lobby had chairs for adults lining the wall and a coloring table for kids set aside but the offices themselves were kept separate by a large door with a small window in it that Wade was too short to see through. So it was only once Wade ripped open that door was he able to see him.

Peter.

Peter and an older couple were at the front desk. The desk was not open air and had a glass partition separating the office workers from the people in the lobby. Peter looked like he was trying to crawl through the tiny hole in the glass meant for paperwork.

Peter didn’t seem to have noticed Wade’s entrance as his head was still in the hole in the glass and he called out, “Wadeeee!”

“Peter,” Wade gasped his name like it was his very last breath.

Peter fell from the counter like a sack of potatoes at the sound of his voice.

Their gazes collided with such force it was like a slap to the face to him.

It was him. It was really him, in the flesh. He’d seen him countless times in their dreams but seeing him in the real world left him breathless.

Wade wanted to run over to Peter and pull him into the tightest hug he’d ever give. But he was also rooted to the spot. This was the first time he’s ever seen Peter outside their dreams…he felt like he was going to cry he was so happy.

Peter seemed to be having a similar reaction but he was the one to break first. His entire face crumbled and he scrambled to his feet and rushed over to Wade, gasping his name as he did.

Wade fell to his knees and caught his soulmate as he collided with him and they both sunk into an emotional puddle on the floor.

Wade pressed himself so tightly to Peter that it was hard to breathe.

But he never wanted to let go again.

They were finally together.

“…You wouldn’t happen to be the Parkers, would you?” Miss Jenkins asked the couple that had been with Peter. She stood behind Wade in the doorway he had just run through.

“Yes, we are,” the man replied. He reached out to Miss Jenkins and shook her hand, stating, “I’m Ben Parker, this is my wife, May Parker, and that there’s our nephew, Peter Parker. Wade is his soulmate. Peter said he was in Child Protective Services. You’re the third office we’ve been to today.”

“Ah…the Parker relation is not familial then?” Miss Jenkins stated more than asked and Wade felt a chill go down his spine. He didn’t think it was possible but he gripped Peter tighter and scooted away from the social worker.

“No,” Ben replied. “But Peter told me everything that Wade’s been through. His only family was the one who put the marks on the boy and, well, they’re soulmates, ma’am. I can think of no greater bound than that. It is even greater than relation and blood.”

Miss Jenkins rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh and then said, “There is a law for custodial transfer into one’s soulmate’s family if there is no family for the minor or is endangered by said family. Ready for the paperwork? This is going to take a few hours.”

“More than ready,” Ben said with a relieved voice. He looked to them and asked, “Can May take them to the park in the meantime? I don’t think they’d want to spend their first day meeting outside of the dreams cooped up in this office.”

Miss Jenkins nodded and said, “One of the interns will have to go with you until Wade is officially in your custody however.”

“That’s fine by me,” May said and then looked to them and asked, “Do you two want to get some ice cream too?”

If Wade hadn’t already been crying from the overwhelming feeling of finally meeting Peter in the real world, he would’ve burst into tears at the mention of ice cream.

It’d been too long since he’d had some of the sugary substance.

“C’mon you two, we can’t get out of here unless you get up!” May teased.

Wade and Peter made no move to let the other go.

They did look at each other and matching smiles blossomed on their faces.

No, they were not moving for a long time.

“A couple more minutes, Aunt May,” Peter said and then pressed his face into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade pressed his face into the side of Peter’s neck as well and closed his eyes, feeling the safest he’s ever been in his entire life.

He was finally home.

—

_“You’re my home too, babe,” Peter whispered, his voice tight with emotion. He squeezed Wade’s hand and said, “And you do not have bad luck. My parents’ deaths were not your fault. Is that why all this time you-?”_

_“Shh,” Wade hushed him, this time putting a finger over Peter’s lips. “I still have a few chapters to go until we return to the present and we can’t spoil the ending more than these little italicized snippets we are providing.”_

_Peter flopped back onto the couch and groaned, “You’re doing your fourth wall thing that makes no sense again…”_


	2. The talk of the Birds and the Bees with a side of Spider kink

_“Now, where was I?”_

_“You went off on a tangent about Newton’s Third Law of Motion for a bit there,” Peter droned with a sarcastic but loving retort._

_“Ah yes, the end of our childhood…”_

_Peter snorted and Wade dived back into his tale with a similar smirk gracing his lips._

—

Wade was tethered to Peter’s side the entirety of the first week they were together in reality. He could tell the younger boy found comfort in his presence and Wade was happy to provide whatever he could in the time of Peter’s grief.

Peter needed it, especially at his parents funeral. He probably would’ve collapsed if Wade hadn’t been there to hold him up when they started lowering the caskets.

Wade developed a sixth sense when Peter was feeling blue and would literally jump on the other boy to smother him with his loving embrace. It made Peter laugh and his bad thoughts go away. All the bruised knees and stubbed toes he got from his crazy moves were worth it.

Peter’s aunt and uncle put their house on the market so they could purchase a bigger home now that their household has doubled in size. In the meantime, he and Peter shared the guest room at his aunt and uncle’s and grew used to sleeping together. Wade’s new lullaby became the beat of Peter’s heart and he soon needed the weight of Peter’s arms on his side to sleep.

When they moved into their new home, both of them were really surprised by the fact they each had their own room.

Ben cleared his throat and said, “Since you two are living together now, I think it’s time we have the birds and the bees talk.”

Wade groaned but Peter looked between the two of them in confusion.

“What do you mean by birds and bees?” The younger boy asked.

—

Wade really, really wished he had not gotten the birds and the bees from Peter’s uncle. Even more so because Peter clearly did not understand at first so Ben had to explain _further_.

By the look on Peter’s now bright red face, it looked like he felt just as mortified.

Wade never even really considered what his relationship was with Peter. Wade knew what would eventually happen. He’d seen enough crappy Soap Operas to know. But, to Wade, Peter was just his soulmate. That was it. A person who was more than a friend, who was always there, who loved him unconditionally.

Romance and sex was not a part of it. Or, apparently, it was not a part of it yet and Ben wanted to keep them as legal as possible due to their age difference. Especially since the CPS would be checking in on Wade and his environment to make sure he was safe.

The only thing Peter wanted to know was, “But…I can still hug him, right?”

Wade smirked at that. Okay, that was cute.

Ben nodded with a smile and said, “That is perfectly fine, Peter.”

Peter’s arms snapped around Wade that instant and Wade muffled a chuckle.

“…Look, guys, Wade’s body is going to start changing soon and things are going to get confusing. I wanted to make sure you had an idea of what is going to happen. Wade, you especially. I don’t know how Canada was with sex education but down here in the states it is shit. Excuse my language.”

Peter snickered at Ben’s curse and, apparently, Peter’s parents had been really strict about the use of ‘foul’ language. Ben still wasn’t used to living with kids and tripped over himself whenever he let slip a curse word. Little did he know, Wade had been raised by a drunk asshole and had a much filthier mouth, than he, especially in the freedom of the dream world.

“I know what adults get up to with their soulmates, but Peter’s a kid, I would never do that - that’s gross,” Wade murmured.

Ben nodded and said, “I trust you, Wade. I just want you to know it is normal to date other people and I’m here if you need to talk about these things, alright?”

Wade was shocked by Ben’s nonchalant statement about him dating others. He knew others did it, especially if there was an age gap or if their soulmate lived far away but... Peter was standing right new to him and only a few years separated them. Wade would wait. Wade would always wait.

Ben stood up and said, “Okay, then that’s all you two needed to know about the birds and the bees. You may flee now.”

“Thank God,” Wade gasped and jumped to his feet, dragging Peter up with him who still clung to him like a monkey.

They separated as they ran out of the house and down the street to the nearest park, racing each other to the slide.

Wade won and they collapsed into a fit of breathless giggles.

They walked over to the swings and both took a seat. Wade idly kicked around the ground, not really swinging, but Peter loved to fly through the air and try to go as high as possible and was soon swinging madly.

Wade watched him with a fond smile and, eventually, Peter slowed down, grinning broadly at him.

Swinging as he was, his pure joy was practically glowing in his features. Wade felt at peace just watching him in the moment.

He really loved the kid.

Speaking of which…

Wade cleared his throat and nervously looked at his feet and then said, “Hey, Petey…hem, Peter, you know I do care for you, like a lot, a ridiculous amount, right?”

“Duh,” Peter replied, letting his heels catch on the ground as his swinging slowed.

“It’s only you, Peter. Even if I have to wait,” Wade stated with conviction, needing for him to know. “I’ll always wait for you.”

He knew he and Peter were too young to consider things like that but, Wade was a romantic at heart He watched those crappy Soap Operas, remember? Soulmates typically ended up together in the end and he liked to imagine he and Peter were the stars of their own future Rom-Com, two true loves, always meant to be...

Peter paused in swinging his legs and really looked Wade. Wade squirmed under his stare, feeling the age difference between himself and the younger boy.

Wade was 13, soon to be 14. He was already a teenager whereas Peter was still a kid at 11.

They never discussed this before. Never brought it up because, in their dreams, they had still living out their childhood. When they finally met in reality, they were healing...Peter from his parents’ loss and Wade from his own fucked up situation with his dad.

And they were still healing but...but when those wounds scab over, Wade wanted Peter to know he was going to be there.

Peter’s expression changed as he interpreted Wade’s words and Wade could read none of it.

Eventually, Peter also looked at the ground and quietly asked, “You’ll really wait for me?”

“Always, Peter,” Wade whispered and Peter smiled happily to himself.

Peter glanced shyly to Wade and earnestly whispered, “Thanks.”

—

The world kept turning and days living with Peter turned into weeks, months, and years. It became normal for them to always be together.

It got to the point where, if one of them would go somewhere alone, one of the first things asked of them would be where the other was.

Wade loved it and even as Wade grew taller and faster than Peter, they never lost that closeness.

That mostly unspoken of promise between them was still there too. There was going to be no one else for either of them. They always spoke of the future with them being together. There was absolutely no questioning it.

When Peter entered high school as a Freshman, Wade was a Junior. In the two years they spent in separate schools, they started to run with different groups. It became immediately apparent when the two groups ate lunch together that first day. Wade had met Peter’s friends before but, now seeing them in a school setting he could very easily label them as nerds and Wade’s group as punks. He explained all this to Peter on their walk home and compared their camps to that of the families of Romeo and Juliet and they stared as the tragic star crossed lovers.

On that subject, Wade cleared his throat and nervously murmured, “Hey…Uh, you know it’s a new school year so Homecoming will be coming up and, well, would you want to be my date?”

They’d been walking side-by-side and Peter came to a stop upon Wade’s question. Wade stopped walking and nervously turned toward Peter, haltingly meeting his gaze.

Did he ask too soon? Was Peter ready?? Should he take it back?

They never brought up dating before and, as soon as Wade started high school, he felt weird bringing it up when Peter was still in middle school. But now here they were, both in high school and Wade was ready, he was so ready to let Peter into his heart...but was Peter?

Meeting his eyes was all Wade was brave enough to do at that point.

Peter was a skinny twig of a guy whereas Wade was taller and lifted weights so he was bulky as well. It was an ironic contrast between the two of them because it was Wade, the obvious stronger of the two, was cowering before him right now, waiting for his response.

Ever since Ben’s birds and the bees talk years prior, he’d been waiting for this moment. Recently, he’d even started to day dream about it.

He could feel his face becoming flush and the heat was growing hotter by the second.

“When you say date…” Peter began slowly. Too slowly for Wade. 

Wade rushed forward and quickly said, “Yes! Date! A date-date. Where we don’t go as just friends. We go as more.”

“As soulmates?” Peter suggested shyly. Labeling it as soulmates meant nothing. Soulmates could very easily be platonic. Wade wanted more than that, but he also wanted Peter to want it too.

“No-! Yes! I mean...” Wade clutched his face with a loud groan and then flung his hands off his face just as dramatically. “As more. As a couple. Us. Together. To the dance…Us, dancing? Dating couple-wise. Romance, the whole shebang. Us. You and me,” Wade pressed, as if there’d be anyone else but him.

Peter smiled warmly at him and shyly whispered, “I’d love to.”

“Yeah?” Wade gasped, needing to make sure he heard him right because holllly shit was this happening?

“Yes,” Peter said with a chuckle.

Oh, my God!

Okay, it’s happening!!

IT’S HAPPENING!

EVERYBODY STAY CALM!

Wade stayed calm for a full half second before he pumped his fists and whooped and then picked Peter up and spun him around a few times. Peter laughed and held on tightly as Wade swung him around.

Wade then stumbled and they fell together into a nearby brick wall. The breath was knocked out of Wade’s lungs and then he forgot what it meant to breathe altogether because Wade had fallen onto Peter and was pressing him into the wall and he was so, so close.

Wade froze and they both stared at each other’s mouths, obviously thinking along the same line but too shocked to cross it. But then their eyes met and nothing more needed to be said.

Peter kissed him.

It was all ridiculously perfect. The fall, the kiss, everything. It was like they were in a freaking Soap Opera but better.

So much better...

Wade’s dreams were all coming true at that moment. Live Soap Opera moment and kissing Peter? He was in heaven.

It was a quick one but it was a kiss nonetheless. Those few seconds they were connected felt like an eon but when he pulled away, it felt too soon.

They kissed. His heart was racing so fast he was half afraid it would break free of his chest. But, by God, he loved the feel of kissing the other teen and wanted to do it again even if it meant his heart breaking free.

Wade grasped Peter’s forearms and asked, “Can we do that again?”

Peter laughed and wound his arms behind Wade’s neck and whispered, “Yes, please.”

Wade pressed his mouth to Peter’s and kissed Peter deeply. Peter hummed happily and sunk into his hold.

He’d been waiting for this for years and he felt like his very soul was expanding inside him with the long awaited connection with its mate.

But they were at an awkward angle seeing as they had literally fallen into this position. Peter slid down the wall half a foot and dragged Wade down with him. Wade’s heart lodged in his throat but Wade stopped the fall and dragged Peter up the wall and then pressed him into it, never breaking the kiss.

A little thing like gravity wasn’t going to stop Wade from kissing his so not platonic soulmate.

He didn’t know how long they stood there just kissing and holding each other. He would’ve stayed there all day if they could.

But, either someone complained, or this cop was bored, because he shooed them along. They went back home with wide smiles and held each others hands tightly as they ran.

—

They never looked back on their old relationship and dived wholeheartedly into this new one. Both of them had been holding back for sometime and, now that they were being open, everything they did just seemed all the more intense.

Peter’s aunt and uncle were quick to catch onto the change. Heck, they noticed the first night.

Ben gave them another more mature, version of the birds and bees talk _again_. But then Ben finished it off, by handing Peter a box and murmuring, “Be safe.”

And that was the moment Wade could’ve sworn Peter’s face was seconds from catching on fire because his uncle had handed him a box of condoms. 

“Do you have lube too?” Wade asked, already planning the night ahead. He plucked the box from Peter’s hands and cracked it open. Ooooo, they could definitely go quite a few rounds.

Peter elbowed him and hissed, “Wade!?”

Ben rolled his eyes and flicked Wade’s forehead, saying, “Do you want me to provide some dildos too? Get your own lube. If you two think you’re old enough to have sex then you’re old enough to the store and buy your own!”

Peter buried his face in his hands with a groan and Wade chuckled at him. Peter got too embarrassed by the little things.

“And here I was asking for help…Just watch, I’m going to buy olive oil by mistake and ol’ Peter here is going to smell like he rolled around in May’s pasta roni,” Wade said to Ben to tease Peter more. 

“With the amount of porn you watch, I doubt you’ll have trouble,” Ben countered.

“Kill me now,” Peter groaned and Wade barked out a laugh.

As soon as Ben had realized Wade had a mouth on him, he and Wade had loved to out cringe each other over the years. Peter and May usually watched it all in horror from the sidelines but now his soulmate was stuck in the crossfire. 

Wade laughed at Peter and pulled him into a half hug and kissed his forehead.

Peter relaxed marginally into his hold.

“Can I go bury my head in the sand now?” He begged of the two of them. Wade tossed the box of condoms into the air and then recaught it. Peter flushed upon looking at the box.

Wade tensed at the look in his eyes.

Oh yeah, Peter had been thinking about sex too. Probably as much as Wade did. Peter was a full blooded teenage male. It was practically the only thing he thought about.

They kissed and felt each other up but they hadn’t reached that level in their relationship…yet.

Wade dragged him away and Ben called after them, reminding them that dinner was in ten and he’d be disappointed in both of their stamina’s if they were able to do anything before then.

“I swear you’ve made my uncle worse over the years,” Peter groaned. Wade pulled Peter into his bedroom and tossed the box on the ground.

Wade cupped Peter’s face and rebutted, “I would argue that he’s had more of an affect on my formative years being the tender, young, innocent child that I am.”

He kissed Peter before he could think of a retort and Peter didn’t really seem to mind as he pulled Wade closer to him.

He loved kissing Peter.

“Skip school tomorrow,” Wade gasped into his mouth. Peter cracked open his eyes and found Wade staring intently at him. He whispered, “Ben will be at work and tomorrow is the day May volunteers. We’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“No, we won’t. Tomorrow’s my club’s first field trip,” Peter retorted with a sly smirk. “MJ and I organized it I can’t bail.”

“No, no, no Petey! I had it all planned out! Losing our virginity with streamers and everything!!”

“We’ll have our dreams tonight and then the entire weekend ahead of us,” Peter reasoned.

—

_“Famous last words,” Peter snorted. He scooted closer to Wade and lay his head on his shoulder. Wade was momentarily distracted by the press of Peter’s body. How long had it been since they sat together this close?_

_He haltingly draped his arm across Peter’s back. It was how they used to sit together before…before…well, the whole point of his retelling._

_Wade looked across the dreamscape and continued his tale but was so very conscious of Peter relaxing into his side and his warm eyes looking up at him as Wade sat stiffly._

—

Wade felt like he should have felt something, anything, the moment Peter got hurt.

When they pulled him out of class, he was none the wiser. He just assumed a councilor wanted to talk to him about his tardies. He was attempting to beat the school record after all.

But then he saw Ben.

The older man never before looked so old and weary.

Something had happened. Something bad.

But still...Wade assumes it was May. If it had been Peter, he would’ve known.

He ran up to Ben and asked, “Did something happen to May??”

Ben dropped his head and said, “Wade, Peter…Peter got hurt. He was bitten by some kind of radioactive bug and had a bad reaction to it. He’s at the Presbyterian Hospital in Manhattan. They don’t know what’s wrong with him and…”

Ben trailed off, unable to say whatever it was the doctors had said. But the silence was enough.

“I need to go there,” he stated, his voice constricted by his immediate fear.

“That’s why I’m here,” Ben replied and gently guided him out of the room with a hand on Wade’s shoulder.

Wade picked up the pace and was practically running to Ben’s truck by the end of it.

Ben drove fast but, when they got closer to the hospital, they hit the city traffic and Wade was practically pulling his hair out.

What if Peter was in pain and wanted Wade?

What if Peter was unconscious and alone in the dream world?

What if Peter…?

He couldn’t finish the thought. No one said anything about him dying and Wade would refuse to consider it a possibility.

Once in the hospital, they were quickly directed to where Peter was being kept in the ICU. May was sitting by his bedside, her face damp with tears. She ran into Ben’s arms as soon as she saw him and Wade ran to she had been sitting at Peter’s side.

He looked awful. His color was off and there was a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. Wade grasped his hand and found it cold to the touch.

“The doctors said he’s having what looks like an extreme allergic reaction to the bite but they do not know why he’s fallen unconscious,” May explained. “They’re monitoring him and said he’s stabilized but they don’t know why he’s not waking up...”

Wade gently ran the tips of his fingers down the side of Peter’s face and begged in a whisper, “Baby boy, come back to me.”

Wade tried to nap so he could check in on Peter in the dream world…but was too wound up to do so.

He mostly sat by Peter and watched his soulmate for even the slightest of changes.

At most, Peter would occasionally pinch his brow as if in pain but that was the only reaction they would get from him.

Wade’s entire world shrunk down to that small ICU room and every moment that passed with Peter not waking made it crumble down even more.

Their lives being a Soap Opera did not seem so amazing anymore.

As the day grew later, the nurses began to mention the visitor hours. Wade ignored them. They would have to physically remove to make him leave Peter’s side.

He lay his head on his arms, cradling Peter’s hand between his arms and cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to go asleep again.

He didn’t know how long he had his eyes closed but eventually Peter’s arm shifted from his hold. At first he thought someone was trying to separate them to get Wade to leave so he sat up sharply, grabbed Peter’s hand, and his hackles were raised, ready to fight.

But it was only him and Peter in the room and Peter was blinking sleepily at him.

Wade surged forward and grasped Peter’s shoulders, exclaiming, “Peter!?”

“Wade? What – Where are we?” Peter murmured in confusion.

Wade hugged his soulmate and buried his face into his shoulder to hide his relieved tears. He gasped, “You’re okay.”

“Yeah…Why am I in the hospital? What happened?” Peter asked, his voice growing stronger the more awake he became. He wrapped his arms around Wade and used him to help himself sit up. Wade reluctantly let his soulmate go and quickly rubbed at his eyes so Peter didn’t see any stray tears.

He explained, “You got bit by an experimental bug thing at Oscorp.”

Peter looked down at his hand where the bite was. It was still swollen and discolored by purple bruising at the origin of the bite. Peter seemed to be remembering as he murmured, “The spider…”

“How are you feeling?” Wade demanded, “Should I get the doctor? What hurts? How can I help??”

Peter smiled warmly at him and assured him, “I feel great. I’m fine, Wade. I think, what ever this was, I just needed to sleep it off. I missed you in our dreams. I’m not used to sleeping so long without you there.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Wade whispered, cupping Peter’s face.

Peter leaned into his touch and promised, “I feel fine.”

Wade nodded, trying to hide the fact that tears had gathered in his eyes again. He was so happy and scared that this was all a farce and Peter would keel over at any moment. He leaned in a pressed a kiss onto Peter’s lips. When Peter kissed back and he almost cried again.

He was going to be a blubbery mess in tee minus five seconds. Wade pulled away and gasped, “I need to find your doctor. We need to make sure you’re really alright!”

Peter leaned back and said, “Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

The Parkers were outside, speaking with the nurse and he announced Peter’s waking and all three rushed into the room. Wade glanced around the ICU but did not see the doctor so he rushed back to Peter’s side as the nurse looked him over.

In the end, he was deemed healthy but they requested he stay overnight so they could monitor him for any irregularities.

Wade worked the puppy dog tears and just so happened to mention his abuse as a child and guilted his way into the night nurses’ hearts. They let him squeeze on the bed with Peter and stay the night. Peter was positioned on his back and Wade lay on his side, draping his limbs over Peter.

“Sorry for worrying you,” Peter whispered, lightly caressing Wade’s arm.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Wade retorted and nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck. Into his flesh, he murmured, “You’re here, that’s all that matters.”

Peter signed lightly and nuzzled back onto Wade, resting his head on top of Wade’s head.

He could tell Peter was falling back asleep so he whispered, “See you in our dreams, baby boy.”

—

Even in their dreams, Peter was exhausted. They mostly just snuggled but Wade wouldn’t have changed it for anything in the world.

Peter was going to be alright and so was Wade.

Peter was released the next morning and the doctors reported they could see no adverse affect from the spider bite. Whatever effect it had, had on Peter’s must’ve drained out.

Ben drove them back to Queens in his old pickup truck. Peter sat on the middle seat and rested his head on Wade’s shoulder, falling asleep on the way home.

Wade himself was just as exhausted after worrying over Peter all day yesterday. He lay his head on top of Peter’s and planned to just close his eyes but ended up falling asleep.

Next thing he knew, they were home, Ben was nudging them awake, and suggesting they go take a nap.

“I’m not tired,” Peter said with a yawn.

“Take it easy, kid,” Ben said and then he looked pointedly to Wade.

Wade caught his drift and pulled Peter out of the car and whispered to him, “Let’s go lay down together. I could use a nap.”

Peter hooked his hand onto Wade’s hip and rested his arm on his lower back. Pressing into Wade’s side, Peter agreed, “Let’s.”

Wade crossed his arm behind Peter too with a happy smile. He was glad he had asked Peter to the dance. Glad to finally have this intimacy with him.

May met them at the door and fussed over Peter for a bit before pushing them upstairs for them to rest.

They entered Peter’s room and kicked off their shoes. Peter turned to him with a frisky smile and noted, “My aunt and uncle probably won’t come up here for a while.”

“You were in a coma yesterday,” Wade deadpanned.

“And now I’m not,” Peter smartly retorted and then took off his shirt.

Wade swore under his breath when he saw Peter’s torso. He’d seen him without a shirt on plenty of times but this was different. He gasped, “When did you become so ripped!?”

Peter looked down at himself in obvious shock. Wade had seen Peter shirtless countless times. He was a thin guy but now all of his muscles were round with strength. He even had a six pack!

“What the fuck! No fair! I’ve been working on my six pack forever and I barely have four!! How’d you do it?”

“I…I don’t know,” Peter said. Peter went to drop his shirt but it seemed to stick to his fingers. He shook his right hand but the shirt stayed on.

Wade laughed at his struggle and Peter gasped, “Dude, seriously, I’m starting to freak out here! I’ve suddenly got Captain America’s body and sticky fingers! Help!”

“How??”

“Get the shirt off of my hand?” Peter said, holding out said hand.

Wade tugged on the shirt, expecting it to come right off with Peter’s fingers splayed open, but it didn’t budge.

“What’d you do?” Wade asked, tugging harder. It still didn’t pull loose. Maybe someone at the hospital had played a joke on Peter and put super glue on his fingers?

But then why hadn’t he stuck to anything in the car??

“I didn’t do anything!” Peter retorted and tugged with Wade. Wade kept pulling on the shirt but Peter pulled in the opposite direction and he pulled so strongly Wade was flung forward.

He crashed into the bed, the air exploding out of his lungs.

He slowly turned back to his soulmate and their gazes collided with looks of shock and awe.

Peter rushed forward and grasped Wade’s upper arms, helping him up while frantically gasping, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! It was supposed to be a soft tug!”

As soon as Wade was sitting upright, he let go of him…and Peter’s left hand stuck to Wade’s shirt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter groaned.

Peter tugged at his left hand and Wade braced himself for Peter’s newfound strength. He didn’t go flying across the room again...but Peter did tear off his shirt.

They both froze and Peter turned bright red.

It was at that moment that both shirts finally fell from his hands and floated to the ground. Peter’s fingers seemed to have lost their stickyness as soon as he blushed.

“Peter,” Wade flirted in the most sultry voice he could make. He wiggled his eyebrows and murmured, “If you wanted me to take off my shirt there was no need for the theatrics.”

“Wade…um, the shirts fell off and my hands aren’t sticky so-.”

“I can make them sticky again,” Wade teased, jumping on Peter’s poor word choice, and rubbing suggestively at his crotch.

Peter groaned and clutched his head, “Wade…”

“Well, whatever this is, stops when you’re turned on?” Wade supplied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he relaxed back onto his elbows across the bed.

“Or maybe when I’m no longer freaking out,” Peter dryly said, crossing his arms over his naked chest as he walked up to Wade. He stopped when his knees bumped Wade’s. Wade sat up, suddenly very glad Peter had accidentally thrown him here as he leaned forward and hooked his fingers into Peter’s belt loops. He was so very conscious of the fact that they were both half naked and Peter’s newly formed six pack was eye level and so, so very close to his mouth. He could think of several alluring scenarios involving Peter’s newly bulked abs and his mouth.

He looked up to Peter and found his soulmate’s eyes were worried. All thoughts of touching Peter inappropriately went out the window and Wade clutched his hips and murmured in question, “Baby boy?”

“I feel different. I’ve felt different ever since I woke, but I felt better. I’ve never felt better than I do now. I didn’t think anything was wrong…Do you think the spider bite did…this?” He motioned to his hands and toned body.

“…What, like instead of a werewolf, it’s turning you into a were-spider? You’d think you’d grow more limbs and fangs instead of a hot bod?”

Peter shivered and whispered, “Do not jinx me! And I don’t mean like that. The spider had been genetically altered with gamma radioactive materials, the same stuff that turned Dr. Bruce Banner into the Hulk. It’s probably the same thing that did whatever this is that is happening to me.”

“But the doctors said you were fine. That your system had taken care whatever the spider bite had done,” Wade said.

“Maybe it affected me at a microscopic level. All the way down to my DNA,” Peter whispered, running his fingers over his thumbs thoughtfully.

“…So?”

“The doctors would’ve missed the change because it’s irreversible. It’s a part of me now…”

“Congratulations, you have a six pack,” Wade said, pulling Peter into a hug and thereby pressing his face into said six pack.

Best pillow ever.

“And sticky fingers,” Peter reminded him.

“The better to rip my shirts off with,” Wade said with a happy sigh.

Peter snorted and ran his hands through Wade’s hair. Wade hummed happily, feeling comforted by Peter’s touch. Yesterday’s terror seemed miles away…here in Peter’s arms, he was at peace.

“Want to, um…lay down?” Peter offered and Wade grinned wickedly into his stomach.

“As long as we keep our shirts off,” Wade countered.

“Deal,” Peter said with a grin.

They slipped into the bed and snuggled close to each other like they used to when they were kids. Only this time, their hearts were racing and their flesh hot to the touch where their arms intertwined and their chests touched. Their eyes met, Peter’s eyes were tender and Wade’s heart flipped in his chest and knew right then and there what that meant. There was no denying it. He was in love with one Peter Parker. 

Wade tilted his head to gently kiss him. Peter wrapped his arms around him and Wade barley noted their pounding hearts or the heat of their bodies. It all centered on the kiss. On Peter. On his love for him.

Peter lay his head on Wade’s arm And Wade lay so that his forehead was touching Peter’s. Peter whispered what they were both thinking, “I think that bite gave me super powers.”

“You going to run off and join the Avengers?” Wade murmured, running his hand down Peter’s back and enjoying the feel of his smooth skin.

“I’m pretty content right here actually,” Peter countered, laying an arm over Wade’s side.

Wade pressed another kiss onto Peter’s lips and murmured, “Good.”

They fell back asleep, whispering about Peter’s newfound power. The exhaustion’s of the past 24 hours finally caught up to them and they eventually drifted off to sleep.

Wade was a heavy sleeper so he did not feel Peter leave the bed, until he heard him exclaim, “Wade!”

Wade’s eyes snapped open and he met Peter’s gaze…from were he was crouched on the ceiling.

“I think your were-spider theory may not be as far fetched as we first thought…”

Peter was attached to the ceiling by just the tips of his fingers. He lithely fell back down to the bed with an excited grin.

“Holy shit, Pete,” Wade whispered, grasping his soulmate’s face.

“I know,” Peter agreed, nodding into his hold.

“We…we need to find out what else you can do!” Wade gasped and jumped out of bed. His shirt was in tatters in the ground and he glanced clock. It was late afternoon, they slept most of the day away but they still had time.

He said, “I’m going to grab a new shirt from my room but we should go to that abandoned industrial park and see what is it you can do like in all those superhero movie montages!”

“We’re going to do a montage?” Peter asked with a laugh.

“Fuck yeah we are,” Wade said and ran to his room to grab a shirt.

—

_“Insert epic montage with Eye of the Tiger playing in the background,” Wade said, drumming the beat on his knees._

_Peter snorted and said, “Oh no, I can actually picture it. Song and all…”_

—

“…Super strength, sticky fingers, and spidey-sense,” Wade listed out their findings. They’d spent most of their weekend testing Peter’s newfound abilities.

“Spidey sense?” Peter retorted with a laugh.

“What else would you have me call it, Mr. Were-spider?”

“Spider-Man,” Peter reminded him, playfully bumping into Wade’s side. One of the first things he was quick to master was control of his new strength so Wade didn’t go flying when Peter bumped him. ”Spidey sense sounds good though. I have no idea what to label it as…it’s so weird.”

“But helpful, especially if you do start fighting bad guys,” Wade reasoned.

“Me? Fight bad guys like the Avengers?” Peter retorted with a pinched, disbelieving voice. “Yeah, right…”

“Never say never, Petey,” Wade sing- songed. “When we were young kids, and I first realized how far away Queens was from Toronto, I was positive that I’d never get to see you in person until we were adults. But, only a few years later, here we are living together.”

Peter carded his fingers into Wade’s and whispered, “I’m glad little Wade got that wrong.”

“Me too, baby boy…Me too,” Wade squeezed Peter’s hand and leaned into his soulmate with a happy sigh.

“…You think Uncle Ben’s figured it out?” Peter asked. “He gave us that whole speech on with great power comes great responsibility…”

“I thought that was an extension of the birds and bees talk again,” Wade said with a chuckle.

Peter laughed and snuggled closer to Wade. Wade smiled warmly to himself, feeling just generally happy in the moment with Peter there at his side.

They walked of the rest of the way home holding hands and leaning into each other and mostly fantasized about Peter’s future in the super hero world.

When they returned to the house, all talk of super powers came to a stop. Only Peter and Wade knew of Peter’s new power. Peter was nervous about telling his aunt and uncle. He knew they’d worry so he wanted to get a handle on all the changes so he could show them he was alright. Wade promised to keep his soulmate’s secret and, luckily, they hadn’t had to lie about it to the older couple just yet.

Peter opened the front door and led the way in, calling out, “Hey, we’re back!”

May came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel and said, “Hey, guys, dinner’s almost done. Did you see Ben on your way back? He said he was going to walk down to the park and meet you halfway.”

Wade cringed, ok well, they had been telling them a little white lie that they’d been walking around and mostly hanging at the local neighborhood park.

“We took the scenic route,” Wade supplied.

May laughed, “The trash filled, narrow back alleys?”

“Just the regular sized ones,” Wade retorted.

May chuckled, “Well, he did not take his phone with him. Can you two go back out and find him?”

“Of course, be right back!” Peter said. They both turned right back around and turned down the opposite street they had come from earlier.

“I hope Uncle Ben hasn’t been walking too long,” Peter murmured.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Wade said, grasping Peter’s hand again.

—

_Wade sighed heavily pausing in his retelling as he remembered what he had said while Ben was…Maybe Wade was really cursed?_

_{You are so cursed,} Yellow agreed._

_His internal thoughts were never accessible to Peter but his yellow and white boxes were in the dream world. Yellow’s statement popped up next to Wade’s head and he quickly waved his hand through it to dissipate it._

_But his voices were something Peter caught onto quickly in their dreams and his eyes instantly narrowed onto the box as soon as it blinked into existence._

_His eyes refocused onto Wade’s and softened. He squeezed Wade’s hand and whispered, “You’re not cursed. It wasn’t your fault what happened to Uncle Ben, it was that mugger. I had blamed myself too when it first happened…”_

_“You did?” Wade asked incredulously._

_Peter shrugged and murmured, “We lied about where we were going and I was the one that did not want to tell them what had happened to me…” Peter dropped his gaze and murmured, “I took it hard and never told you because I didn’t want you to hate me…”_

_“Oh, baby boy,” Wade sighed, thinking of the past and present and how stupid they’d both been... Wade especially, the last couple of months… “We were a bunch of fools, weren’t we?”_

—

They rounded the corner and slowed when they saw a small crowd and flashing lights.

Curious, they walked by, Wade had expected to see the remnants of a car accident.

Instead, he saw Ben.

Laying in a pool of blood.

Peter saw him too and moved without hesitation. Pushing people aside, not even noting to withhold his newfound strength.

Some cops tried to stop him but Wade stood between them and hissed, “That’s his uncle!”

They paused, registering Wade’s words and Wade turned back to Peter and Ben

Peter was holding Ben’s hand and he gasped, “Uncle Ben?”

“Peter, are-are you alright?” Ben weakly asked of his nephew.

“Am I alright?! Uncle Ben you’re-you’re…” Peter couldn’t say it, his voice breaking.

Wade grabbed onto Peter, needing to hold him. And then demanded of the officers, “What happened!?”

“Mugger. Guy didn’t believe your uncle didn’t have a phone on him so he shot him,” the cop replied. “Ambulance is on the way.”

Peter whispered, “Uncle Ben, help is on the way. Hold on for me, okay?”

Ben patted Peter’s hand and smiled weakly at him. He then looked to Wade and looked at him with equally warm eyes.

Wade felt his stomach drop upon that look and hissed, “Ben!?” Wade grabbed his side forcefully and yelled, “Don’t you dare die, old man!!”

But the old man drifted away peacefully, no matter how hard they raged at him to hold on.

—

The dance ended up being the same day as the funeral so they did not go.

Peter ended up in Wade’s bed every night since but they only held each other, taking comfort in their shared grief. Wade threw out the box of condoms Ben had bought them…his heart broke every time he looked at them and he knew they were not going to break them open after what had happened...

May didn’t even seem to notice they shared a bed and they worried over her. Not many survived the loss of their soulmate and would go mad in their grief.

She only seemed to be holding on for the sole fact of caring for them.

Wade tried to help both of them by supporting them as much as he could. But he hurt too. Ben had been more of a father to him than his own father.

But, then Peter also started going out at night. He said he had the power to stop any more mugging and petty deaths. He felt like it was his responsibility, his burden.

Peter left right after dinner most nights and came back late into the night. Wade would dream in darkness until his exhausted soulmate would join him in the dream world.

Wade helped cover for him but he worried over him. He especially worried about him getting hurt. 

Until one night, Peter shook him away. Wade groggily woke and murmured, “Wha time ish it?”

“Not too late, just past midnight,” Peter replied slipping into bed beside him.

Wade sleepily pulled himself close to where Peter had sat in the mattress and then flopped himself onto his lap. He grumbled, “Why’d you wake me up?”

“You gotta see this video on YouTube!” Peter said, putting his phone in front of Wade’s face. The glow was near blinding but Wade squinted and Peter played the video of Spider-Man stopping a car from slamming into the side of a bus. “Those people sitting where the car would’ve hit would have died. I’m making a difference!”

Wade perked at the sound of Peter’s voice. He didn’t hear remorse or the anger that once resonated in his voice when he spot of his vigilante ways. He sounded proud and excited. Like the old Peter, excitedly talking about his latest science experiment.

Wade propped himself up on an elbow and grasped Peter’s hand and suggested, “We need to get you a new costume.”

Peter smiled in response and leaned down to kiss him. It’d been such a long time since they kissed that Wade’s very body felt weak by it. Grief had been weighing them down emotionally but he missed this. He missed loving Peter. Wade leaned in and deepened the kiss. Peter responded and his heart soared.

“Who knew role play was your kink,” Wade teased as their kiss broke.

Peter snorted and called him a dork but did so affectionately.

“I can be the Captain America to your Iron Man?” Wade suggested.

“Bad comparison,” Peter said. “Haven’t you been watching the news? The two have been at each other’s throats since the Sokovia Accords have been announced.”

He slipped from the bed and out of Wade’s hold and pulled off the top half of his costume. The Sokovia Accords were becoming a touchy subject for Peter. He was a vigilante and would be breaking the accords…but he agreed with many of the points too…

Wade silently slipped out of the bed, shadowing his soulmate.

“I bet they have a ton of angry sex though,” Wade countered, slotting himself behind Peter. He leaned against Peter’s back and wrapped his arms around his front. He lightly kissed the shell of his ear and whispered into it, “Talk laws to me.”

Peter shook his head with a chuckle but leaned back into Wade and turned his head to steal another kiss and then whispered back, “We hold these truths to be self evident…”

Wade scoffed with a laugh, “What was that?”

“Me trying to quote a law,” Peter said, pressing his face into the suit in his hands to hide it. ”Though I doubt quoting the first line to the Declaration of Independence counts.”

“Oh it counts, you got me all hot and bothered,” Wade teased. “Quote to me more, my National Treasure...”

Peter fell back into him with a hearty laugh, making Wade’s heart clench happily. It’d been awhile since he last heard Peter laugh and seen him smile this much.

“You were saying something about my costume,” Peter said, holding it up. “How would you improve it?”

“Assless chaps,” Wade said without hesitation, grabbing his butt.

Peter curled over with laughter again and, for the first time in a long time, Wade felt like things were getting back to normal.

—

_[But remember about Wade being cursed?] White interjected._

_“Oh, not you too,” Peter groaned and swatted the box away for Wade._

—

That was when Tony Stark entered their lives.

Peter and Wade strolled into the house after walking home from school and walked into the living room, finding May sitting down with the famed Avenger.

They both gawked as the billionaire explained his presence for the scholarship Peter had signed up for. One look at his soulmate and Wade knew Peter hadn’t done such a thing.

Peter and Stark went to his room to have a chat and Wade wanted to race after them and demand of Stark what he wanted with his soulmate.

Was he here because of the Accords? Cap and his faction were on the run. Were they hunting down anyone who could be labeled as a vigilante, specifically Spider-Man?

“Isn’t this exciting? Peter can become a scientist just like his father and have a chance at working with Tony Stark!!” May gushed.

“Yeah…” Wade replied uneasily. “That’d be great…”

“Sweetie,” May murmured, gently grasping his arm. “You two may go to different colleges because of this but that won’t change anything between you and Peter…”

She misread his worry but Wade smiled reassuringly at her and said, “I know…”

Stark left not long after and Wade practically ran Peter back into the bedroom to ask him what happened.

A little dazed, Peter sat down heavily on the bed and whispered, “I think I might have just indirectly joined the Avengers…”

Wade sat down just as heavily and gasped, “But-But you’re in high school…and this stuff going on with the Accords…”

“Wade, he wants me to go with them to Germany…”

“What the fuck, are you serious? And do what? Pick up authentic German pretzels?”

“H-Help take down Captain America and the other fugitive Avengers,” Peter replied in a squeak.

Wade stared blankly at Peter as he slowly comprehended what his soulmate told him. His brain could barely understand it because it was impossible.

“Peter. You’re only sixteen. You-You should be doing your science project this weekend not facing off against Captain Fucking America!!”

“I know! Believe me I know! But this is Iron Man asking Spider-Man for help! Iron Man, Wade!! He’s the biggest superhero out there! He’s my idol! And he needs my help!”

Wade slowly sank into the bed and and stared starkly at Peter as he said, “Peter…you’re just a kid.”

Peter looked away, running his hand through his hair, and then said, “On the day he died, Uncle Ben told us that, ‘With great power comes great responsibility.’ I…I don’t know if he knew about my powers at that point. But Mr. Stark knows. He knows and he thinks I have the power to help.”

Wade clenched his fists into the bed sheets and stared down at the floor as he asked, “When do you go?”

“Tonight,” Peter replied. “I need for you to help me keep up my cover with Aunt May. I might be gone all weekend.”

“And if you’re gone longer than that?” Wade asked, his voice breaking a little.

They always joked about Peter joining the Avengers but...but this was serious. He’d be facing off against some of the strongest people on the planet. He could get seriously hurt.

Peter stood in front of Wade and gently cupped his face, making him look up at him. He softly ran the pads of his thumbs over Wade’s cheeks and promised, “I will come back to you. If things look bad, I’ll get out of there.”

“Pinky promise?”

Peter nodded and held up his pinky, swearing, “Pinky promise.”

Wade wrapped his pinky finger around Peter’s and then pulled him into his embrace via their connected hands. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his head into Peter’s stomach. Peter wound his arms around Wade’s head cocooning him.

Wade did not want him to go but he was not going to stop him. This was what his noble soulmate did…Wade just hated that he couldn’t help him with stuff like this.

He wished he too had super powers so he could help Peter.

—

_“This is where we insert future Wade ripping out his now nonexistent hair,” Wade ironically intoned, slicking his hand back over his bald cranium._

_{Fucking.}_

_[Cursed.]_


	3. Another Loved One Bites the Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo there be Endgame spoilers and drama ahead! >:D

Peter survived what the media was deeming Civil War between the Avengers and went back to being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. But he got to keep the sweet suit from Stark.

Which Wade made him model…a lot.

He then proceeded to take the suit off of him…a lot.

His ass looked amazing in it.

And out of it…

—

_“Virginity was obviously lost and we had a lot of sex but that happened when we were underaged and that is far as we are going to go because this is a family fic,” Wade argued._

_Peter quirked his eyebrow and murmured, “I’m not arguing…but you really made me wear that suit because my butt looked-.”_

_Wade put his fingers over Peter’s lips and hissed, “Don’t tempt me with those sirens lips spinning tales of the great behind.”_

_Peter chuckled, making Wade smirk. He scooted closer to his soulmate so their legs were overlapping and opened his arm, offering for him to come closer. Wade felt a little guilty when Peter’s face lit up and practically leapt into his hold. He wrapped his arms around Wade and rested his head on his chest._

_It’d been too long since he last held him like this. There was no denying their intimacy as Peter’s legs overlapped his._

_Wade shouldn’t have pushed him away for so long…_

—

Life went back to normal. They went back to school, finally went to a dance together, started going out on dates like normal couples. Life was getting on track.

Peter was not being pulled into anymore Avengers politics but still visited Stark regularly for upgrades to his suit. Peter still patrolled New York and handled the local baddies but Wade was not at all worried about the punks he dealt with in Queens and downtown. His baby boy was tougher than them. He fought Captain America after all.

Two years passed and they started to talk more than school dances and homework. They started to talk about a future for themselves…An apartment in the city, maybe even a dog. Domesticity at its finest.

Wade went to community college to kick his general studies out of the way as he tried to figure out what to do with his life and, in his last year of high school, Peter already had his life planned out and Stark’s scholarship program to back it. His baby boy was going places and Wade couldn’t be prouder.

Wade had gotten out of class early and texted Peter to see if they could meet up for lunch. It was nearing his soulmate’s lunch break and, as a Senior, he was allowed to eat off campus. Wade never missed an opportunity to spend time with Peter.

But just before he finished typing, the ground shook beneath him. He paused and it continued to shake.

Ok, that was not normal.

He looked around, as did everyone else on the street, but they were unable to see further than the now oppressive skyscrapers allowed.

And then people started to scream and run.

Most ran with them. But Wade stayed rooted to where he was. He needed to see whatever it was causing these people to run. His soulmate was probably minutes from fighting with it.

His phone started to buzz with the emergency notification tone. He glanced at his screen. Alien Attack. The notification called for people to evacuate the island or find shelter.

Why did it always have to be New York City the aliens invaded and not Omaha?? The Chitauri had fucked up the city and it took years to rebuild.

He pushed against the crowd and peeked around the corner and then jumped back as a large body went flying by.

“Holy shit,” Wade hissed. Whatever flew by was buried in the rubble of a storefront across the street. He peeked around the corner again and saw Stark standing with some other dudes he’d never seen before facing off against a butt ugly alien and its giant space ship.

Wade quickly backed off before any of them spotted him. He ran in the opposite direction of the giant space ship and picked up his phone. With shaking fingers, he dialed Peter.

He answered in the first ring and, by the way his voice projected, Wade immediately knew he was in his Spidey suit.

“Wade-,” Peter began.

“Stark is already there,” Wade supplied. “He’s got back up so don’t do anything risky.”

“We’ll make short work of these guys,” Peter assured him. “The Chrutairi had way more guys than this. This’ll be a piece of cake.”

“I’m going back to Queens,” Wade said. “Me and May will hunker down there unless they evacuate that side of the river too.”

“I’ll find you,” Peter promised. “Pinky promise.”

Wade’s heart clenched with the same worry he’d felt all those years ago when Peter had first fought with the Avengers and run off to Germany. He didn’t want to disconnect yet. This thing was more than a mugger. Peter was going to be in real danger.

He stopped running and ducked into an alley so he could give Peter his full attention. 

“I love you, Peter,” Wade whispered into the phone.

“I love you too, Wade,” Peter gently intoned in return. “I’ll see you later. Everything will be fine.”

“Ok…ok, I’ll talk to you later,” Wade disconnected the call with a heavy, uneasy sigh.

He stood there for a moment, collecting his courage. His fear for Peter was staggering but he believed in him. At the end of the day, Peter always came home to him.

Wade pocketed the phone and ran in the direction of home. May had discovered Peter’s identity not long after his run in with the Vulture so Wade luckily wasn’t going to have to explain away his soulmate’s absence. Unluckily, he was going to have to tell her where he really was.

He came home to find May sitting on the couch and watching the news. The space ship was leaving the atmosphere. Wade wanted to immediately pull out his phone and call Peter there and then but he held off. Peter may still be fighting someone on the ground after all.

He sat beside May and told her what Peter was doing.

“Ok…Ok, I’m going to call Happy then,” she said, pulling out her phone. “He’ll know how Tony is doing and thereby how Peter is doing as well.”

She stood up and stepped away as she made the call and Wade refocused his eyes on the television screen. He nervously ran his fingers over his phone and squinted, trying to pick Peter out of the many darting pinpricks running around the base of the ship.

Clutching his phone, he whispered, “C’Mon, baby boy. Give me a call…”

May ended her call and stepped up to Wade with an ashen face.

Wade stopped breathing. With the last of his air, he gasped, “What?”

“Tony was dragged out to space with the ship. Friday said both Peter and a Dr. Strange we’re with him…but they’re too far away now and the connection was lost.”

On the screen, the news agency was already playing the rerun of the ship disappearing into the sky.

Peter had been on that?

His phone slipped from his fingers and primal fear spread through all of his limbs.

This was bigger than the Chitauri, bigger than Captain America.

Peter…Peter might not be coming back.

He never noticed May slipping beside him and pulling him into her embrace. But once he did finally register her arms around him, he clutched her tightly.

“Tony Stark is with him,” May whispered with determination. “He’ll make sure Peter pulls through this. If Peter had to jump a space ship with anybody, I’d want it to be Tony Stark.”

Wade nodded into her shoulder. Tony had taken the role of father figure in Peter’s life and, even though the billionaire never said anything, he could tell by the way he interacted with Peter that it was vice versa on his end as well. May was right. Out of all the Avengers, Peter went with the one who cared for him and had the technical know-how to get them out of that mess.

All he and May could do now was…wait.

—

When Wade entered the dream world that night, he was immediately engulfed into Peter’s strong embrace.

Wade hugged him back just as tightly and gasped, “You’re here!?”

“You’re here!” Peter retorted and then pulled back far enough from their embrace to kiss him.

Wade had a thousand questions but he withheld all of them, treasuring the kiss he shared with Peter.

When he first saw the footage of the ship departing, he thought he’d never kiss him again.

But they finally broke apart and Wade cupped his face and gasped, “Are you near Earth?”

Peter shook his head and replied, “Getting farther away from it actually…I guess wherever we sleep doesn’t matter for our shared dreaming though.” He pressed his forehead to Wade’s and murmured, “I’m glad…sorry for missing dinner. How’s Aunt May? How are you?”

“We’re both fine,” Wade assured him. “But what about you?? The aliens didn’t probe you…did they?”

“No!” Peter scoffed. “And we blasted away the only alien on the ship. We’re now sleeping in shifts until we get to Titan.”

“Titan?”

A couch materialized and Peter flopped onto it and murmured, “Ok, long story, you’re going to want to sit down.”

Wade sat beside Peter and the lither young man curled his legs over Wade’s thighs as he explained who Thanos was, the Infinity Stones, and the overall plan to defeat him. Wade only asked questions when the explanations were a little too ludicrous. But, eventually, he was all caught up and worriedly running his hands along Peter’s legs.

“But you haven’t planned a way to return, yet?” Wade asked.

“Oh. Well, no…But I’m sure Mr. Stark will find a way. If not, Dr. Strange is a wizard and he can teleport so I bet he can teleport us to Earth somehow.” Peter grasped his hand with a warm smile and said, “I told you I’d find you after all of this was done and I meant it. I’ll rebuild this ship myself if I have to. I made a pinkie promise. Dreaming with you is never enough.”

Wade believed him like he always did. Peter never lied to him and a weight was lift from his chest.

“Don’t I know it…you’re an octopus when you sleep. It must be awful for you right now,” Wade teased.

“Octopus!?”

“Limbs are everywhere and I’m held in a vice like grip,” Wade groaned and Peter lightly punched him.

Wade chuckled and softly kissed him again. Peter wasn’t with him in the real world but at least they had their dreams.

—

Wade was helping May with the dishes when she turned into dust.

With mouth agape, Wade watched as most of the dust blew away in a breeze that Wade could not feel. 

The dish she had been holding shattered on the floor but Wade was so scared by what he just witness that he didn’t even notice it.

“M-May?” He whispered and then looked wildly around him as if she was hiding around the corner. “May!!”

He backed away from the spot she once stood, bile rising in his throat as he stared at the small pile of dust.

That couldn’t be her. People don’t just turn into dust!!

He flinched when he heard the screeching of tires and then a crash outside. It sounded like it happened right at their front door. He gave a fearful glance at the empty sink more time and then ran to the front of the house all the while yelling, “May!?”

She wasn’t responding. Why wasn’t she responding??

He opened the door and saw the accident actually occurred in front of their neighbors’. One car had a person stumbling out of the front seat and the other was empty…save some flaking dust drifting out of the window.

As he looked around, he saw more dust piles and beside him were people wearing the same looks of disbelief that he wore.

He ran back inside and went straight to the kitchen and said, “May?” Like she would magically be back.

But she did not reply. The kitchen was as empty as he had left it.

Wade slowly backed out of the kitchen and pulled his phone out of his pocket and then blanked. Who was he going to call? The police? They’d never believe him. The only other person he’d call would be Peter and he was in a galaxy far, far away with no cell reception.

He was alone.

He sat down on the couch and curled into himself, remembering the long ago past when he was a child, curling away similarly from his drunken father.

Whatever just happened, maybe was only temporary. Or maybe the breakfast omelette they ate this morning had psychedelic mushrooms in it and he was just seeing things?

He really hoped it was the latter because of it was anything else – if May really just turned to dust… 

But she wasn’t the only one. The people outside had too. He quickly turned on the tv and searched for the news but nothing was playing, just soap operas and infomercials. He quickly searched online but only found people like him, scared and asking what was going on.

This wasn’t isolated. This was global.

Peter had said Thanos wanted to destroy half of life.

Had he succeeded?

Did that mean May-?

Wade shakily texted Happy to see if he could get any intel from the Avengers. The man was his sole contact to the team.

Happy replied that most of the team was in Wakanda, but Stark was still off planet and he was as much in the dark as Wade was.

Wade wrapped his arms around his knees and stared blankly at the tv screen, waiting for the news and an update. Anything.

But as the news stations started trickling in the information he already found, he realized the newscasters knew as much as he did…

Happy was there an hour later. Wade told him what happened to May and Happy went into the kitchen and was in there for a long time. He returned to the living room with a harder expression and said, “You don’t have to stay here, kid. You can come back with me to the compound until Tony or Peter come back.”

“But May…I can’t just…”

“There’s nothing left, kid,” Happy murmured, shaking his head.

Wade swallowed down the acidic taste that was gathering at the back of his throat and then dryly replied, “Ok…Ok. I need to be there when Peter comes back.”

Wade wordlessly followed Happy out of the house and locked the door behind them. He looked up at the old brownstone and felt…a disconnect. This house where he and Peter grew up together, was now May’s tomb.

Outside, it was eerily quiet. Whatever people that were outside were hard-faced like Happy, but the streets were practically empty.

Once sitting in Happy’s car, Wade focused on his own expression in the reflection of the glass. His face looked blank to him. Like all his emotions had left him with the people he had loved.

No, he still had Peter. He had to hold on to that. He would see him tonight and…and he did not know how he was going to break it to Peter what had happened to May…

Happy took him to the Avengers facility in upstate New York. Along the way they passed countless car accidents from drivers turning to dust. Emergency services were overwhelmed, especially with their staff halved.

The facility itself was empty. Happy parked in the hanger and their footsteps echoed loudly in the space.

“The team is in route. They should be here tonight and…and we’ll see what our next move is from there…I need to take the copter out to Hawkeye’s farm and…and hopefully pick up him and his family up…” A shiver ran down his spine upon Happy’s ominous statement. Happy continued, “Pepper is at Stark Enterprises right now, making sure all employees are accounted for. She said she’ll come here as soon as she was done but I doubt that will be anytime soon…Will you be okay by yourself for a bit?”

“Yeah,” Wade replied in a whisper.

Happy clapped on his arm and said, “We’re all regrouping. We’ll get back on our feet and go another round with this Thanos loser. He hasn’t beat us just yet.”

Wade nodded because he knew that was what Happy was looking for and the older man nodded to him one last time and went in the direction of the helicopter parked outside.

Wade ventured into the main building. He’d only been there once before when Peter brought him to see Stark for another suit update. Before, around every corner, they almost always bumped into an Avenger. Now his tread across the carpet sounded loud and the remaining silence, piercing.

To keep himself busy, he explored the compound and tried to keep his mind off the events of the last few hours…off of May.

Eventually, Friday informed him of Happy’s return. The AI directed him back to the hanger and he met him partway.

He noted the lack of people with him so Wade asked, “Hawkeye?”

Happy shook his head and murmured, “His entire family was dusted. He didn’t…didn’t want to leave just yet.”

Wade nodded, his heart twisting with renewed pain.

Happy took him to the control room and distracted him with having him run a bunch of programs. Wade got the hand of it pretty quickly and was mindlessly working in no time.

The rest of the Avengers arrived right after it got dark outside. They all wore the same bleak expressions and Wade’s heart dropped.

Cap went straight to Happy and asked, “Have we heard from Tony yet?”

Happy shook his head and Cap’s face hardened.

Happy reasoned, “He’s still hallway across the universe. We’ve only had communication with him and the others because of the dreams. He still might not be close enough yet. You’ll see him tonight, Steve…”

The Avenger nodded and then looked to Wade and said, “I’m sorry…I don’t think we’ve met before?”

“I’m Wade, I’m Peter’s soulmate, you know, Spider-Man?”

“Oh, yes, he’s with Tony,” Steve said. He clapped Wade’s shoulder and murmured, “Well, then we’re going to have to work together to convince our soulmates to get back here sooner rather than later.”

An almost smirk twitched against his lips and he agreed, “Yeah.”

Later that night, they found an empty room for Wade to sleep in and he anxiously lay down. It was hard to fall asleep but, when he finally did, all he found was darkness.

It’d happened before and just meant Peter was still awake so Wade waited.

In the darkness of the dream world, time passed quickly so, before he knew it, he was waking up to the new day.

It was a soft knock on his door that woke him. He groggily sat up, wondering why May was waking him before his alarm.

Wakefulness returned slowly to him, just as slowly as his clarification, but when he became fully awake, it hit hard.

May was gone.

Peter never dreamed with him.

A sickly dread curdled in his stomach and he clutched it as if to muffled the feeling and the notion that had born it.

Peter…Peter was on the other side of the universe. He might be in a different sleep schedule by now and they just missed each other. Or may be he did not sleep at all and pulled an all-nighter with Tony.

There was another soft knock and then Steve opened the door and murmured, “Wade?”

“C-Come in,” he stuttered, still waking up.

The super soldier stepped into the room looking older than he did yesterday even after a full night’s sleep.

“You okay, Cap?” Wade asked, sitting up straighter. Did he not get to dream with his soulmate too?

Steve sat at the foot of his bed and stated, “I dreamed with Tony last night.”

“Oh, that’s good, now-,” Wade started.

“Wade…” Steve said stopping him. He continued, as gently as possible, “Tony said Peter did not make it.”

The curdling dread seemed to bottom out of his stomach and empty him of…of everything.

Wade was…wasn’t fully awake.

He must’ve misheard him.

Steve seemed to be able to read his disbelief because he gently pressed, “He was one of the dusted. He’s gone.”

—

_{And now my friends, I shall take you on a fast forwarded musical tour by your favorite band: Wade and his Dusted Love.}_

_[The debut song had been the “Another Loved One Bites the Dust” followed by a series of the cliché “Joined the Army to Bury my Pain” and “Ended up a Mercenary because I wanted to Fuck Up my Life more.]_

_{And then we finish the tour, a hit on the billboard’s top ten: “Stage 4 Cancer!”}_

_[Woo Hoo! My favorite song!!]_

_Peter held him a little tighter as Wade waved the boxes away. He whispered into Wade’s chest, “I’m so sorry I left you all those years…”_

_Wade wrapped both his arms around Peter and sighed, “Me too, baby boy. Me too…”_

_—_

“It has spread all the way to your liver, lungs, prostate, and brain.”

Wade wanted to laugh, genuinely laugh, in this man’s face.

It’d been three years since he lost his soulmate to the dusting and he was barely holding it together as it was but now…this!?

“Cool. So I’m going to die,” Wade deduced.

He wondered if heaven was real and like the dream world where he and Peter could spend the rest of eternity together.

“There are treatments we can try…” The doctor began.

“And if I do nothing? How long do I have?”

“Half a year.”

Wade nodded, feeling oddly weightless.

He’d been so isolated since he lost Peter. At first, when Stark finally returned and the last of the Avengers went after Thanos he thought there might’ve been a chance…but they came back victorious but empty handed. The Infinity Stones has been destroyed. There was no reversing what the monster had done.

Wade had no purpose any more. His future had centered around Peter. Without him, everything was…pointless. He dropped out of school and joined the army. He would never kill himself because Peter would never forgive if he did but…but if he died fighting, he’d then be free of this world without his soulmate. And whatever was next, be it oblivion or an afterlife. He had a 50/50 chance of being with Peter again and he liked those odds.

But he was too damn good. He was even with the Special Forces for a while but…but he had too much time to think on his missions. So he got himself fired and took up the funner and more dangerous mercenary work.

And then he pissed blood and now here he was, dying from cancer.

At least Peter didn’t have to live through this. Wade’s broken heart probably would’ve crumbled having to subjugate Peter through his own slow death. So, there’s that bleak greener side of the hill.

“There are options to fight this, Mr. Wilson,” the doctor offered.

“Ok, cool, send it all to me with the bill,” Wade said, jumping to his feet. He’ll get his affairs in order and well…see what the future held for him and his bloody urine. But first, he’d go down to -.

—

_“Can…can you just pause for a second?” Peter gasped. Peter stood, slipping away from Wade’s side and paced back and forth in front of him, clutching the bottom half of his face tightly with one hand._

_“You okay, baby boy?” Wade murmured._

_“I-!” Peter paused and took a deep breath and, fuck, his soulmate looked wrecked. Peter continued, more slowly, “I’m not okay, Wade. I feel sick hearing how nonchalant you were about your impending death. I’m just imagining things turning out differently and what could’ve happened after I came back and you would’ve been gone!...But…it breaks my heart more the state you were in to so easily accept your death. I wish I could have been there for you for this for all those years. You were alone when you needed me the most. It hurts hearing how much you had hurt.”_

_“I hurt you back,” Wade whispered._

_“You didn’t mean to…”_

_“Yes, I did. I knew it was hurting you but I still did it,” Wade stated, the truth of the words hurt to say aloud even more than thinking them. He looked down to his hands and the Deadpool mask materialized in his hands. It was so tempting to put it back in and hide behind it again._

_As if reading his thoughts, Peter quickly knelt down in front of him and put his hands over Wade’s and covered the mask he held, begging, “Wade, baby, please don’t put that back on. Not in here, not in our space. I haven’t seen your face in so long…”_

_He reached up with one hand and cupped Wade’s face. Wade couldn’t meet his gaze though and darkly murmured, “This is no longer my face. It’s a bleached avocado.”_

_“Well, this bleached avocado is my soulmate who I love very much and I miss seeing him.” Wade cautiously picked up his gaze to meet Peter’s. With their eyes locked, Peter lightly ran his thumb over Wade’s rough cheek, and pressed, “Ever since the dusting, I have missed you so much. I sorta understand why you kept your distance with all that time I was gone during the dusting and what had happened to you with your mutation…”_

_“I hadn’t even gotten to that fun part of the story…who told you?”_

_“The Avengers,” Peter replied._

_“They don’t know shit,” Wade sighed. He leaned his face heavily into Peter’s hand. He also missed him and his soft touch. He closed his eyes and then whispered, “Please, sit next to me again?”_

_Peter did not hesitate and got to his feet and returned to Wade’s side. But, instead of just sitting beside him, Peter wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Wade’s shoulder._

_He wound his arms around Peter and leaned back so his soulmate would be partially laying on him._

_Well fuck. Wade wanted to cry._

_It’d been so long since he held Peter so closely but, in this dream alone, they’d been in constant contact. He felt like a drug addict getting the first hit after a forced stint in rehab._

_For a few seconds, he let himself pretend he was teenage Wade Wilson again, the person Peter had fallen in love with._

_“So, the Avengers only know what I became. They don’t know what had happened to me…”_


End file.
